PTB SUniversity 2012
by TwiLighT7242
Summary: College freshmen Bella and Edward's meeting wasn't coincidental - it was meant to be. Let's see how they interpret what fate handed them, shall we? PTB S-University 2012 entries 'cause I'm that pervtastic
1. Chapter 1

**Fuck yeah, this is my PRE-ASSIGNMENT for SMUT UNIVERSITY. I hope I fulfill your summer with jam-packed lemons galore ;)**

* * *

**1. PRE-ASSIGNMENT - AND SO WE BEGIN... **

**EPOV**

"Hey," I called my brunette seatmate. I was unashamedly ogling her for the last ten minutes now

She turned to look at me. "What?"

"I like you."

She gave me a weird look. "Okaaaay...?"

"Come on, you can do better than that," I responded.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? We're in the middle of a class. And I don't even know you."

I couldn't help but chuckle. It was true; she didn't know me. Hell, I didn't even know _her._There was this something... drawing me in.

"Do you wanna eat lunch with me?" I asked. Who knew? Maybe in the future...

Let's not go to that part for now.

She bit her lip. "If it will stop you from distracting me from my most important subject, then fine. But if I flunk, you have to drop out of this school."

I snickered. Whatever, dude. "Okay."

~ SMUT U~

**BPOV**

I let out a huge sigh.

That motherfucker tricked me. Now I had a lunch dat-

NO! Definitely _not _a date. This was just lunch. We were only going to eat lunch together.

Eh. Who am I kidding?

"I really like you, Bella," Edward told me for the second time this day. I don't know about this guy. He looked like a player to me, but that was a prejudice.

Holy fuck, I'm thinking of meeting him again! Or not...

God, I don't know what to make of my mind! I'm bedazzled.

"I dazzle you?" He gazed at me with a funny expression.

My eyes grew bigger in shock. I said it out loud?

Blushing, I mumbled, "Just a little."

He chuckled. "You do that to me, too."

"No, I don't," I sputtered. "If I do then how can you still speak?"

Idiot was revealing herself.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Whoa! Not so fast mister," I warned, leaning away and gesturing my hands in front of him. I'm still a virgin. Yeah, I had to say it.

"Oh, okay," he muttered, crestfallen. He even pouted, making him look like a little kid.

I scoffed. "We just met!"

_But he's sooo cute! It wouldn't hurt to let him in your life._

What?

"Uh, I'm gonna be late for class. See you later." Such a lame excuse.

"Yeah, bye," he whispered.

~SMUT U~

You know what I hate about college?

P. E.

I thought if I was graduating high school, I would leave the whole Gym class shenanigan behind. But _noooooo, _it's part of the major subjects of my course.

Who does that, anyways?

Sighing, I sit on the bench and tie my hair into a bun. Here's another hideous thing about this class - shorter P.E. shorts. Colored pink! My afternoon could not get worse than this.

Well, guess what; it still could.

"Students, line up!" our teacher slash professor slash instructor ordered us. What? I didn't know what the most appropriate term to use for him.

I was already panting even before we started. I was scared to hurt not only myself but everybody in this class. Goddamn.

So the boys were first up. I immediately saw the mop of bronze hair and since he had a height. _Uh oh._

"I hope you all know what to do in a place like this." He gestured to the track field. "I don't have to tell any of you what to do." His glare dared us to say no. Good thing all of the others were in their right minds and no one answered.

"Platt, start," he jerked his chin towards the blonde girl who was picking at her nails.

She groaned but complied. The other girls automatically followed her tracks, maybe in fear that they'd be barked out, too. Soon was my turn. I started to jog closer to the other ladies.

"Ten laps for males while seven for females. Faster, people!"

I was lucky I liked to jog, but luck tended to leave me at times when I needed it the most. I was on my last lap when forwarded face first on the ground. _At least it wasn't rocky._

So, yeah, I dived. And then sweaty hands help me to my feet. I shifted to see who the person was until...

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward checked. I stiffened. _Motherfuck._

I was supposed to shout at him but when I saw his topless half, it was _my _girl bits shouting at _me._

_Jesus fuck. Let him kiss you already!_

Guess I was starting to like the idea.

I gazed up at him to see his concerned face. I decided to feign black out.

"Bella? Shit, Coach Clapp, Bella fainted," he shrieked. _Just get me out of here already!_

_You're already outside, idiot! Remember, field?_

You get what I meant!

"I'll take her to the clinic," he informed Coach Clapp.

Why did _he _know the person's name while I didn't?

He suddenly snickered. I was being carried. Or at least I thought I was. "He said his name at the beginning of the class. You weren't listening when he did," he told me.

Oh. Pfftt.

Whatever.

I open my eyes only to see his body fully clothed. Nevertheless, I savoured the moment and leaned my head on his shoulder, my arms around his neck. I also might have sniffed him. It's funny how I got so addicted to him that fast when I rejected him during our lunch.

"Where are we going?"

"To the clinic," he shortly answered.

"I don't wanna go there!" I protested.

"But you fainted, Bella. Who knows what you're really feeling."

_That_ made me feel ashamed of myself… _a bit. _"I didn't faint!"

"Oh, yeah? Then what do you call the act you did in the field?"

"I might've fallen asleep little."

He snickered and continued walking. Instead of heading to the direction of the clinic, he brought me to his car.

Could this be my first kiss? Inside a damn car?

"I don't want my first kiss to be in a car!"

His eyes widened at my outburst. "Who said we're going to kiss?"

I blushed furiously. "Sorry."

"We're going to fuck, Bella, not kiss."

"What?" Really? Why here? God, I'm such a whore.

"Kidding." He then glanced at me sideways. "Though, if you want, we could…"

"Uh, no," I murmured. "No, thanks. Some other time, perhaps?"

He grinned widely at me. "Sure! Okay."

"Where are you taking me?"

"I thought you wanted to ditch class, but since you said you don't want your first kiss to be in here, my plan was foiled." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh."

"We can go to the library. It's kinda romantic in there," he suggested.

I chuckled at his eagerness. "No, I think I'll dress back to my clothes."

~SMUT U~

**EPOV**

"You look exhausted, man," Jasper observes in the living room.

I drop my bags on the couch. "I almost scored one, Jazz."

He laughed at my melodrama. "Aw, poor Eddie. You're lucky Em's not here, or you would've thrown a fit at him."

I rolled my eyes and left him without any reply.

I entered my room and climbed on the bed. It seemed like I really do like Bella. I was sure I wouldn't go home feeling crappy if not.

"Hey, it's pizzas for dinner! I don't think Em will go home tonight."

~SMUT U~

Running ten laps was usually easy for me especially with my track and field team background but going three months without any stretching ruins my drift, ya know? I had never been so tired of the sport in my entire life!

Yawning, I got off the bed and reluctantly changed my clothes. After that, I took my pillow with me out to the living room where Jazz and, surprisingly, Emmett was drinking beer.

"Here comes sleepyhead," Em teased.

I flipped him the bird. "I thought you aren't coming home?"

"I missed you, man," he joked.

Jasper handed me a bottle and pizza. I nodded in thanks.

"What the hell happened, Em?"

He sighed. "We were caught."

I guffawed at his misfortune. "Where?"

"Her rooommate's bedroom."

I almost choked on my pizza when I heard his answer. "Well, if you weren't such a fucktard, bending somebody in her _roommate's bedroom, _you wouldn't have been caught."

"Says the guy who got rejected by a chick," he retorted. Good one.

"How the fuck did you know that?"

"Good question," Jazz piped in.

"I have eyes and ears all over the campus, Eddie. Don't you underestimate me," Em shot back.

I scratched my head, wondering if I told him I was underestimating him.

We continued our night drinking beer, chatting, and eventually giggling like fucking girls.

I hugged my pillow tighter. Somehow, it looked like Bella. "I'm now calling you, Bewa," I slurred.

"Bewa? That's the name of my girlfriend's roommate!" Em slurred back.

"No!" I shouted like that little girl Mom's friend owns. Jazz giggled.

"Ishokay, Bewa. You shafe here." I caressed Bella's soft face.

_Now's my chance. _Slowly, I kissed her. I felt myself harden while we kissed.

"You want to touch me, huh?" I asked her.

I lowered the front of my boxers, making my stiff cock spring to life. I shuddered in anticipation.

She then licked my tip and pumped me furiously. "Oh, _shiiiiiit_. Don't stop."

Fuck, seeing her doing me like that made her earn major brownie points.

"Faster, baby," I pleaded. She obeyed and deep throated me.

I looked down again and saw her dark hair. Fuck yeah, this is the life!

She was panting, making me come in the process. Her mouth barely got all of it and some dripped.

"Oh, yeah," I sighed. "Goodnight, Bewa."

~SMUT U~

Ow! Someone bit my tip… or at least I thought so.

"Wake up, Wankward," Em shouted at my ear.

I squinted, my eyes adjusting to the light. I tried to lift my head and thought I saw my dick out in the open. Hell, I even thought I saw it stand up.

Em roared a laugh. "He did get up, huh?"

I groaned. "You're so fucking loud! Shut the fuck up."

I rubbed my face and sit back up the couch, tucking my dick inside my shorts.

My hand smells like cum. I facepalmed myself. _What the hell happened last night?_

I walked briskly towards the kitchen sink and washed my hands, feeling shittier than when I left the campus yesterday.

Jasper welcomed me with another laugh, almost blowing his coffee on Em's face.

"What the hell happened?"

They both snickered. "Aw, nothing. Em just told us Rose's roommate is named Bella."

"Ring any bells?" Em quizzed.

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Bella?"

"Yeah. I think you know her, bro," Jazz replied. "You named your pillow that."

Cue the widened eyes. "Fuck."

He chuckled. "Oh, yes. _Fuck."_

I pinched the bridge of my nose. _Double fuck._

"We both have a copy of your video, Edward, so don't make us angry, or we'll go Hulk on you." Em winked.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What was in it?"

"Oh, nothing," Jazz muttered. "Only Wankward."

I groaned.

_Let me die!_

* * *

**Enjoyed it? Hope I did it right! HAHA **

**WANKWARD AND PRUDELLA? Methinks yes ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, so, so, so sorry if this is late! Seriously, try studying at a time when everybody's having their summer vacations, and you'll understand me.**

**OH YEAH, VOTE ME FOR STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT! LMFAO That's what kept me busy the whole week, I was making flyers and banners and shit.**

**ANYWAYS, LET'S GO BACK TO THE STORY...**

**UNBETA'D, babes. I WANT TO "EXERCISE" MY SMUTTINESS AND GRAMMAR. LMAO **

* * *

**2. FICOLOGY: THE HUMAN/VAMPIRE REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEM - PROPOSITIONS CAN NEVER HURT YOU ESPECIALLY IF VAMPIRES ARE INCLUDED**

**BPOV**

"Mmm... Stop it, Edward," I moaned, feeling kisses planted on my left cheek to the exposed skin of my breasts. Man, if every morning I would wake up being kissed-

I moaned again. God, this is the life.

But then it stopped. The kissing, I meant.

"Who the hell is Edward?" I heard a _very _familiar voice shout.

Shit. I kept my eyes closed and pretended to still be asleep. Unfortunately, my roommate, Rosalie, had always seen through my lame attempts.

Rosalie Hale was my friend since senior year in high school. She was tall and blonde, beauty and brains. This girl shared apartment lease with me. But, God forbid that I share my room with her. I thought that was one problem of hers; she didn't know personal space. Come on! I caught the bitch fucking her boyfriend, Emmett, inside this room! Ew.

"Wake up, bitch!" She continued to harass me by shaking my body forcefully. "You have a fuck ton of explaining to do. Who the hell is Edward?"

Sheesh, wasn't I allowed to utter a random guy's name in my sleep. Problem was, I _wasn't _sleeping, not that I'd tell her that, but still...

"I know you're fucking awake, Bella. Get up or I'm gonna burn your precious Ryan Gosling collection," Rosalie finally threatened. I could feel her finger pointing at me.

I bit my lip, wondering if I could trade Ryan Gosling... for _Edward_? Oh, my God.

Eventually, I gave in and reluctantly opened my eyes.

She smirked. "So, who's Edward?"

I shot her my bitchbrow. "Why were you kissing me?"

She gave me her own version of bitchiness. "I asked _first_."

"This is my room," I responded, my eyes narrowed into slits. "And remember that you fucking owe me."

Her eyes widened in shock and defeat. "First of all, I hate you," she huffs. "Second, I was just trying to wake you up. Nothing else intended."

"Yeah, right. You're probably trying to relive your fucki-" I immediately cut myself off, not wanting to delve into that memory again. "You know what, let's just eat breakfast. I'll be out after ten minutes."

As I started to get off the bed, Rosalie pulled my arm back. I groaned. There really was no escaping Rosalie Hale.

"Not so fast, mister," she warned, gripping my arm tightly. "Who's that Edward guy?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Can't I utter a random name in my sleep?"

"No, you can't," she replied. She used her power of intimidation on me until I caved in.

"Fine," I exclaimed, "he's a guy who has two classes with me."

That one piqued her attention. "You mean the guy who is the reason why you cancelled our lunch date?" Ugh, I wanted to wipe the know-it-all expression on her face.

Knowing either way I wouldn't be able to win against her, I thought I should get the whole thing done with so I could take a nice shower. "Yeah, whatever. It's just a one-time thing, so..."

"Do you like him?" she probed. Oh, Rosalie, if you only knew, I even smelled him, BUT I DID NOT LIKE HIM!

It seemed like she had been able to read my face. Or she thought she had. "You slut! You've slept with him, haven't you?" The anticipation in her eyes was making my insides quiver.

"Dude," I groaned with my hoarse voice, "you don't even know him!"

She sighed. "Yet, you still didn't say no."

I gaped at her. "Of course I haven't! I'm not like you."

"Oh, please! Don't be such a prude. Fuck him already. He sounds hot, considering you 'dreaming' of him."

I pursed my lips. "Get the hell out of my room, Rosalie Hale! I'm trying to keep myself sane, thank you."

And with an evil grin, she walked away.

I plopped back to my pillow, composing myself for just a few seconds. Edward was the only person who had affected me that strongly, ever. It was like there was a great electric charge, especially when he read the Wuthering Heights. The sweet thing was, despite his dislike of the novel, he did it just to impress me. And let me tell you, he didn't just readit to himself, he read it _out loud. _I must admit it was total brownie points from me.

Sighing, I trudged out of my bed and made my way to prepare for the day. In some way, the thought of seeing Edward in class made my mood change.

Suddenly, a screech from Rosalie erupted outside the room. "Bella, you can get off on your Edward dreams later. You better move it or else we're gonna be late!"

And there went my mood.

~SMUT U~

**EPOV**

"Dude, cheer up! It's not like we're gonna post the damn video on You Tube or something," Jasper said in an attempt to sound reasonable, but failing to be on, and patted my back.

I shove the arm he slung on my shoulders and casted him a glare. "Are you fucking kidding me? You fucking videoed me, Jasper! What do you expect from me, jump for joy?"

"Actually, it's Em who took the video, not me," Jasper clarified.

I stopped on my tracks and stared at him blankly. "That doesn't change anything, fucktard."

"Dude," Emmett started, "seriously, you shouldn't be mad at us. You're the one who had sex with your pillow."

"Shut the fuck up!"

Emmett shrugged nonchalantly and kept walking. Motherfuckers. I couldn't believe they were fucking blackmailing me!

Before Emmett walked inside his first class, he shouted, "Yo, Eddiekins. We three bros are gonna go to my Rosie's place, kay?"

"When, tonight?" Jasper prodded.

Em nodded in agreement. You could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Whatever, fucker," was all I answered.

~SMUT U~

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

"Yes!" I screamed loudly, pumping my fist, as the bell rang to signal the end of our class. Everybody stared at me like I had lost my mind. I don't fucking care because this meant I would get to see Bella.

"Cullen, sit down," Mr. Know-it-all-but-I'm-a-swinger ordered, looking at me pointedly. Wait, had I already mentioned he was a swinger?

I reluctantly sat back down while the other students moved out of the classroom. After a few minutes, he walked towards my seat and sat on a chair in front of me.

"Mr. Cullen, bear this in mind," he uttered coldly. "I do not tolerate shouting students in my class, especially if it is almost dismissal time."

Wanting to get this whole shenanigan over with, I just nodded silently, packed my things, and got out for the classroom.

"Edward!" a beautiful familiar voice called from behind me. I turned around and saw Bella walking the same direction as mine with her arms full of books. I managed to plaster a smile on my face as she neared my spot. The memories of last night's activity quickly flooded my mind. _Greeeeeat. _Now how was I going to deal with her and the growing bulge in my pants?

Finally toe to toe with me, she looked up and grinned sweetly. "Hi, Edward. You heading to our class?"

Whoa, wait, she was now talking to me? I thought she clarified to the both of us yesterday in the library that she didn't want to be friends? Or did I just mishear anything?

"Bella, hey," I greet her. "Yeah, I am. Wanna accompany me?"

"Yeah, sure."

We fell into a filled conversation as we crossed Building A to Building B. Man was she smart. In about five to ten minutes, I found out that she loved wearing Chucks and Vans slip-ons, discovered that she listened to a wide range of music, and loved Bronte and Austen classic novels. As we enter our class, I couldn't help but notice the thin black string peeking at the back of her pants. I let out a low whistle.

"Are you checking me out, Cullen?" she asks, stopping at the door.

Taken aback, I froze in my position. "Er, partly. Why?"

She scoffed, not expecting my frank answer. I gave her my signature smirk and winked at her before heading to my seat.

I had a feeling this day would be so much better.

~SMUT U~

"Are you sure we're supposed to be here, too?" Jasper asked cautiously. I didn't know what his problem was with the three of us coming to Em's girlfriend's place. I heard Rose had another girl roommate. I sure as hell wanted to see some girl on girl action. Maybe I could engage them into doing that when we play Truth or Dare. That'd be good.

_But Bella wouldn't approve..._

What? Where the hell did that one come from?

I tried to shake the thoughts away, as it was not appropriate right now, and focused on the conversation at hand.

"Edward can forget about 'Bella' even for a few hours," Emmett humoured, winking at me.

I cocked an eyebrow, not understanding what he really meant.

And then he snickered. Soon, Jasper followed suit, the both of them in a fit of giggles. I grimace, finally realizing what they the fuzz was about; my video.

I let out a low growl and continued walking until they were at least a few meters away from me.

This was a much needed venting. In P.E., Bella was moved to another class in exchange of the subject. She said, and I quoted, that she was physically unfit for the subject and that she was sure she wouldn't be able to handle taking the class because of her "clumsy nature". Dammit, I wished we were the same.

"Eddie, watch where you're going. There's a pole in front of-"Jasper warned. But before he finished his sentence, the mentioned pole collided with my face.

"Aw, fuck!" I exclaimed, cupping my nose both hands. I thought I heard a little scrunching just a second ago.

I heard the two's hasty footsteps as they checked me out.

Jasper sighed. "That's rich, Edward. Running into a pole will really get you where you want to go to."

"M'fckuhh," I shot back with a muffled voice.

Someday, I swore, I would be able to get back on the both of you. I just knew it.

~SMU U~

As I nursed my sore nose, Em dialled the combination for his girlfriend's apartment's intercom. Woah, these girls must have been rich kiddies.

_After a few minutes, a beautiful voice answered. "Hello?" Damn, Emmett did hit the jackpot here._

"Baby, we're here," Em said on the machine. My face scrunched up in frustration as I looked at him. I could not believe she even considered him for a boyfriend. Obviously, we _were_ here or else he wouldn't be using that intercom. And why didn't he just call her instead of wasting time on the intercom? I scratched my head. Maybe she was blind or deaf or something. Ah, fuck it.

_"Kay. I'll open the door in a bit. Just stay there."_

After the small conversation. Em turned back to me and Jasper. It was clear that he was in love with her. You could even see the excitement in his eyes. It was utterly a shudder-worthy moment.

The door eventually opened, and there emerged a tall, blonde woman, not to mention sexy, with model-like features. I whistled lowly. I could totally see how he attracted a fuckwit like Emmett; she was very fuckable. But she was blonde! Man, she wasn't my type.

_Of course she wasn't your type, Bella was._

Oh, shut up, brain!

_I'm not your brain. I'm your heart._

What?

"Hi, boys. Come in," she invited, and widened the door.

I observed the interiors of the apartment. Damn. I was correct; they _were _rich kiddies.

"Okay, so, Jasper, this is Bella. Bella, this is Jasper," I heard Rose say. I immediately shifted my head to see Bella and Jasper nodding at each other. Bella seemed shy while my asshole friend was all smiles. _Fuck no._

"Dude, you okay?" someone, who I thought was Emmett, asked. I recomposed myself and nodded. Jasper was snickering behind him. That action earned him another glare from me.

"Edward," Rose called my cautiously. "This is Bella."

I turned to Bella, arching my brow and smirking. She returned the same expression.

We had been staring each other off for what seemed like half an hour until one of them whistled, which made the both of us break off the game.

Emmett moaned, waving his had in front of his nose as if he had smelled something bad. "Damn sexual charge."

"Now I really should get laid soon," Jasper mused out of the blue. I snorted.

Rose was silent, looking all serious and in deep thought. Creepier part was, she was staring right at me.

"Rose," Bella muttered slowly, giving Rose a pointed look.

Rose's eyebrows arched while giving me the creep look. Then she whispered, "Oh. Oh, my God." She turned to Bella with the same glint Em's eyes had outside the apartment.

I stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say. Who knew they were roommates?

"Am I missing something here?" Em pressed, confused. There are two things you couldn't easily deny to Emmett: sports and gossip. The man hated to be behind all things…_unless…_

Oh, God no! Let us not wander towards that path please.

Rose's head snapped back to Emmett and shook her head furiously. "No, none at all."

With narrowed eyes, he replied, "Whatever you say."

Part of me wanted to scream, "_Let's move the fuck on already! Sheesh!" _but I chose not to voice it aloud and instead, just said, "So, dinner and beers?"

~SMUT U~

**BPOV**

_After doing the last retouches on my hair and make-up, I shut the lights off and laid bare naked on my bed. A magazine I was reading during lunch inspired me of my plan tonight._

_"Bella," my love called from the living room. He was just on time._

_My kitty tingles as I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the bedroom door. Hopefully, this would work out right._

_"Love, are you here?" he asked indirectly but didn't turn on the switch. I guess he already knew the answer to his question._

_A few minutes later, I got surprised when he turned on the lamp, naked and with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face._

_I sent him a smirk of my own and slid off the mattress. Oblivious of what I was about to do, Edward tilted his head sideways and watched me while I sat on the cushioned chair I prepared. With just one finger, I gestured him to come over to me._

_He gulped before following my finger. Once he was toe to toe with me I stood back up and pulled his head down to mine and kissed him fiercely, lips smacking, teeth hitting each other's teeth, tongues fighting for dominance._

_Next, I pulled my mouth from his and pushed him to the armchair. Taken aback by my sudden change of actions, he didn't know what to do. I tried to wear my most seductive smile and sat on his lap, one leg each side of his thigh. He gripped my waist and started nibbling on my neck, making me moan in ecstasy._

_"Edward," I murmured, effectively making him part from my right nipple and gaze up at me. I made a move to lean back on his knees and slowly placed my legs up to each side of his head._

_"Ungh," he groaned, eyes hooded and enjoying the sight splayed out in front of him. He quickly centred his dick and plunged its tip into me, making me whimper in frustration._

_He seemed to be frozen on his position, so I lead the way and thrust my core to his using my own pace. I started slowly and then eventually going faster and faster, feeling my breasts jiggling in the process, something Edward loved seeing._

_More unintelligible ramblings later and we were both panting for our dear life, both trying to hold on a little longer. Edward tried to make me surrender first by easing my nub, circling and pinching it. I let out a small whimper, about to blow it._

I heard the door open, and someone exclaimed, "What the fuck? Why aren't I part of this?"

My eyes opened in shock, bringing me back to reality, which was only me and a vibrator, on my bed, and Edward catching me masturbate. Insert sarcasm.

How great my life is!

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Honest answers, m'kay? xD**

**CHECK OUT THE OTHER SMUT U FICS - JUST SEARCH FOR THE SAME TITLE :D**

**Until the next few days. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

***snickers* I guess I have stirred up an awful lot of confusion about my chapters. The only defense I can give is that anything that wasn't (or isn't) discussed in the previous (or this) chapter will be brought up in another chapter. I need those to be able to piece the whole story together.**

** As for those who doesn't understand some of the dialogues/narration, I can't really do anything about that 'cause I have problems connecting with people, written (obviously) and verbally.**

**I hope you guys understand. :D**

**UNBETA'D. *always***

**P.S. I'll try to limit the cursing xD So... LESS CURSING, STILL MODERATING LAUGH TRIP, MORE SMUT!**

* * *

**3. THE NON (COMPLETELY) GRATUITOUS LEMON – DREAMS KILL YOUR BRAIN CELLS**

**BPOV**

I continued to stare at Edward as he effortlessly strode over to the bed. Well, I could only care less.

At first I thought he was going to kiss me, since he leaned his face just inches to mine, but he had this weird glint in his eye that had me feel sceptical about what he was planning.

Looking this close at him, I could see why beauty of his features. His face seemed smooth and, not to mention, clear, and his green orbs were bright and with a mix of craziness in them. He was unsettlingly handsome and undoubtedly beautiful.

"What were you doing, Bella? I thought you said you're just going to get something?" he probed, his breath smelling like beer. Yep, we were both definitely high.

I tilt my head to the left and grinned sweetly. "I did! I got my vibey and used it."

"Indeed." He leaned his forehead to mine so our noses were touching. "You're such a tease."

I giggled. "I can't help it if you keep on being a bad boy."

A hand slowly ran down my cheek. "So, are you gonna let me do it for you?"

I backed away from our intimate position and arch my brow at him in indignation. "No. Who told you I need you to do it for me? I have my Jakey with me." I pat the vibrator beside me.

His eyes narrowed at the object. "He won't be able to fulfil your carnal needs!"

"Carnal needs, huh? Well, he sure as hell could!" I argued childishly, hugging Jakey to my chest. I didn't have to bang anybody else if I had him around. At least I thought so.

Edward sighed, shaking his head. "Seriously, Bella, I would be double times better than that Jakey vibrator of yours. Of course, I mine doesn't vibrate but the experience will be so much more realistic and mind-blowing than what you get from that."

I found myself biting my lip, contemplating on his speech. I had to tell you, he almost convinced me there. "You can't do that. Jakey's like the bulldog in that area!"

He snickered before casting me a serious look. "Bella, if Jake's a dog, then I'm a vampire."

My eyes widened in anticipation. I liked vampires. "You are?"

"Yes, I am," he replied, his voice low. I shuddered.

"Okay." I nodded.

His face then scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean by 'okay'?"

A giggle escaped my lips once more. "Okay, I'll consider it."

He beamed at me, smiling like an idiot. "Great! That's great! I'll wait for your decision."

Just after that, the door slammed open, causing me to yelp. What was it with people boldly entering my room without my permission?

"Hey, hey, hey, you two, what are you doing?" Emmett asked suggestively, waggling his eyebrows to add effect.

"Edward was telling me he's a vampire," I told him.

Emmett suddenly guffawed at what I said, even slapping his thighs in exuberance. When he was able to form coherent words, he jokes, "Oh, he's a vampire, alright."

And the last thing I knew, someone growled beside me before the world went black.

~SMUT U~

_"What the fuck am I gonna do? What the fuck am I gonna do?" I muttered repeatedly, pacing back and forth the kitchen, tears streaming down my face. Angrily, I went to the living room and plopped on the couch, wincing when my tummy was squeezed by the force._

_Now settled on my seat, I took another look at the glaring minus signs on the little screen on my pee stick. I leaned my elbows to my thighs and covered my face with both hands. Life seemed to hate me these past weeks; it just never wanted me to be happy. I wanted a life of comfort, of ease; he promised me that. But instead, what did I get? A dull, married life, a small-time job as waitress in the only diner in this bum-fuck town of Forks, and an unexpected baby on the way. It was like he was never able to give me everything he vowed to do. He didn't move heaven and earth for me, we were short on money, and we weren't ready to raise a kid yet. Oh, the joys of not having the life I wanted._

_I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and pulled me closer. He leaned his head on my shoulder, sending me goose bumps right away. Before he was even able to see the test, I quickly pocketed the stick and faced him._

_In his eyes I saw exhaustion and concern mixed into those two glorious eyes. His hands were shaking a bit while holding my face. That's it; I could never tell it to him._

_"What's wrong, love?" he asked._

_"Nothing, I just…" I trailed off. I couldn't tell him I was pregnant because I knew he'd throw a fit and become overbearing and such. I knew he'd do everything for the baby, even if he had to give up his dream of being a musician._

_Silently, I closed my eyes and felt a tear ran down my cheek. He rubbed it away with his thumb and kissed that spot. I slowly opened my eyes and, again, saw the man whom I had loved from the start, the man I married._

_"Edward," I sobbed, searching for a way to start over. Sadly, there were no words._

_"Shhh…" He pulled my head and captured my lips. I held both sides of his face and returned the intimate action with as much passion as he had. I felt a little off, like it was wrong in so many places. I didn't understand, but kept going with the flow._

_Soon, he carried me to our bedroom, my lips still attached to his, and gently laid me down on the mattress. These kinds of moments were my favorite ones, the moments when I knew he was going to make sweet love to me._

_My head was still battling with my conscience while he started removing our clothes. I didn't feel into it, yet I was still going to let him use me. Plus, I was keeping a very big secret from him. This better be good._

_He started pleasuring my body; a part of me loved it while the other part wanted it to stop._

_He caressed every part of me, from head to toe, but instead of satisfaction, bile was rising from my throat. I tried to push it down._

_After what seemed like half an hour, he entered me, pounding into me like he thought I was feeling the same thing as him._

_I couldn't take it anymore when the urge to vomit was too irresistible. I pushed him off of me and dashed to the bathroom where I heaved out all the contents of my stomach._

_Before I finished off, he got to my side and held my hair up for me. When I was done, he turned me sideways so we were face to face, and showed me the stick I kept in my pant pocket. It was like I wanted to throw up all over again. The sensation was too tempting._

_"Bella," I he whispered, his eyes pleading for me to explain. I bit my lip, not knowing where to begin._

_I looked away from him. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Edward."_

_I heard him sigh. "Bella, what are you saying sorry for?"_

_"I'm pregnant," I managed to reply. God, I wanted to scream out loud._

"No!" I shouted, quickly sitting straight up my bed. Realizing it was all just a dream, I panted heavily and clutched my chest. It was all just a dream … It was all just a dream …

A very bad dream.

It was close to how my parents lived before I was born. It was their life; I didn't want it to happen to mine. And to think I imaged Edward as my Charlie… Gosh, I must be really hammered.

Tears and sobs followed. I checked the time: four minutes before six in the morning. I decided to just get up than go back to sleep and risk the chance of having a horrible replay.

"What a great way to start the day," I sarcastically mumbled, holding my head up, trying to ease the throbbing ache.

Oh, hell yeah, this would be a _very_ great day.

* * *

**I know, I know, it was shorter than my other chapters, but I can't just lay it all like that. It has to flow naturally. I think I'll post some non-homework-related chapters, too, so we could get the story moving. What do you think? Until next week, I guess...**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, we're here again! LET'S START!**

**UNBETA'D. You all know that shit already.**

**P.S. Before you comment that this chapter is so fast-paced, remember that this is a homework and homeworks have deadlines, a'right? Thank you.**

* * *

**4. WRITING A VIRGIN SCENE – THIS IS IT**

**EPOV**

When I woke up five in the morning, the first thing I thought was how in fucking hell I got into my room. Last thing I remembered, I was poking Bella, but now, I was alone _and_ with a huge headache.

Since I knew I couldn't get back to sleep, I minded other stuff. In a span of a week, I seemed to get attracted at Bella, so I decided to make a game plan to win her. I contemplated about whether going the traditional route, asking her for a date and – sadly – taking things slowly, or seduce her. Eh, maybe she'd like the first option. I sighed, knowing it would be a long, arduous process.

I didn't notice how many minutes had passed, and it was already six-thirty. Yawning, I trudged to the bathroom and took a bath.

Now fresh and clean, I headed over to the kitchen and met a thrashed-looking Emmett. I was surprised to see him instead of Jasper because he was usually the one who loved his beers.

"Say, you didn't drink all of the headache capsules, right?" I half-teased him. You never know with Emmett; sometimes he wouldn't care about anything but his girlfriend and sports, and most especially, alcohol.

"Nah, there are some on the fridge," he told me. I gave him a funny look as I opened the door of the fridge. Why on earth would he put that kind of medicine in here? Oh, yeah, because he's Emmett.

"Hey, Em?" I called. He glanced at me and cocked his brow. "How did I end up in my room?"

"Jasper and I carried you, Wankward."

I let the nickname pass and thought of happier things, like Bella and... that 'Jakey'. Who the hell was that? Shit. Did she have a boyfriend back home?

"What's with the worried look, Wanky?" Em probed, trying to sound concerned.

"Nothing," I sighed.

God, I hope this would be a great day.

~SMUT U~

**BPOV**

"Ready, Bells?" Rose checked, picking up the keys on the table.

"Yep. Let's go." I put on my back pack and locked the apartment.

Three minutes later, we were speeding off the streets to U-Dub. Along the way, Rose noticed something in my expression. "You look happy today. What, no hangovers?"

I arched my eyebrows at her. Happy, huh? Let's just say I had thought of something that both excited me and scared me a bit. "Well, there's a little."

"Oooh, is it because of Edward?"

I sighed. Unfortunately, she took the action as a confirmation to her theory. "Oh, my God, you like him! Good for you."

"Good for me?"

"Uh huh," she added. "First of all, he's obviously gorgeous. Next, I heard he's smart and an athlete mainly when it comes to track and field."

She was kinda right about the smart part. Like what happened a couple days ago, the guy read books. Not just any book, _classic novels_. I'm scared to say, he _was _my type of guy. The track and field background, though, I wasn't sure how that became part of his assets.

"What about his sport background? How did it become a 'good thing'?" I pressed.

She smirked at me. "Of course that's part of his assets. Being a runner means you're breathing can last long, and that indicates the length of time he's gonna last in bed."

Shocked, I sputtered, "W-what?"

"Oh, come on, Bella! Don't tell me you're still a virgin," she shot back.

I didn't reply. It's not that I was being a prude or anything; I just didn't want my first everything be a regular fuck to a guy.

Realizing what my silence meant, she shouted, "What the fuck, Bella? You haven't lost it yet?"

I huffed. "Pardon me for wanting to keep my purity as long as possible."

She gave me a bewildered look. "Bella, purity doesn't mean you have to be literally pure. You can also be pure by having a good heart, a great life, by being loyal and faithful to your significant other. I mean, it's not like I'm trying to judge you, alright? I'm just saying that when the world is changing, you gotta keep up with it or else you'll get left behind."

I drew out a long breath I didn't know I was holding. Damn. Her little speech had truly made an impact on me; I could feel it. Rose would make a really great broadcaster or presenter or speaker. Her words were simple but very worth listening to.

"Bells, you still here? You're not talking." Rose's mocking brought me out of my pondering. I was about to reply to her when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, not even bothering to look who the caller was.

"Bells?" As soon as I heard the voice, I quickly looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jacob, my best friend from the Quileute reservation in Forks.

"Jake—" I cut off, remembering I named my vibrator next to him. I slapped my forehead, thinking what kind of a moron I was. I was sure I fucking told Edward about my vibrator last night. Great, Bella! Just great!

"Hey, I hope I didn't wake you up or anything," he went on. This guy was studying in UCLA, so he must've thought we had a little time difference.

"Nope. What's up? How's life going?" I hadn't seen him since he left for California; that meant we had a lot of catching up to do.

"Oh, so far so good. I joined the baseball team, just so you know," he informed me.

I gasped, delighted for my friend. "That's great! Way to start your college life, man."

"Yeah, I know. I'm still in juniors, though, so..." he trailed off. "How 'bout you? You aren't joining any sororities, right?" I could hear a bit of fear in his voice. Alas, my infamous sigh was heard again. Jake and my Charlie were like partners when it came to my 'security' and 'safety'. I guess it was also their fault why I stayed virgin for too long. Yeah, I knew, it was too weird blaming them about my carnal state, but yeah... whatever.

"No, I didn't," was my short reply.

"Aw, hell, Bells. I didn't want you to get pissed. I was just checkin' on you."

"Yeah, I know." _That's what I'm pissed at, Jake, _I thought.

A couple more minutes later, Rose had parked the car, and we both went our separate ways, deciding to text each other about plans for lunch.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call me. I was shocked at myself for even recognizing the voice that fast.

"Hey, Jake, gotta go. I'll just talk to you later, m'kay?" I said before we ended the call. Damn, I would miss that man.

"Jake?" Edward repeated, confusion clear in his face.

"Hey. That was a friend," I cleared up, pocketing my phone.

"A friend? But you said your v-" he mused. I scrunched my eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "Nevermind. So I was thinking..."

I giggled. "You better arrange your thoughts before anything else, Edward."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, yeah, I know. So I was thinking—"

I finally faced him. "Yes. What were you thinking?"

"I was thi—" he cut off his sentence again. He closed his eyes and shook his head before taking a deep breath. He looked so adorable that I couldn't wipe the goofy grin off my face. "Are you free for tonight?"

Okay, I definitely wasn't expecting that. "Um, yes?"

He smiled widely at me. "Can I take you out for dinner or a movie or something?"

I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks. "Uh, I was actually gonna talk to you about something..."

He gave me an expectant expression. "Oh, really? What is it?"

I divert my eyes away. "Um, about your, uh, p-proposition..."

"Oh, about havi—" He made an 'O' shape with his mouth, understanding. I bit my lip and nodded. Have I thought about this thoroughly? No. Do I want to get laid? Maybe. Do I want to spend more time with him outside of school and without our friends? Fuck yes.

"You wanna talk about this at lunch?" he suggested.

I shrugged. "Okay."

Well, well, well, Rose, plan had been set. Lunch with Edward Cullen.

~SMUT U~

**BPOV**

"You know your decision, Bella. Stick with it. If he doesn't agree with your terms, screw him," I chanted repeatedly as I waited for Edward to arrive outside the apartment. The plan was to spend the night at his place and let the whole thing flow.

"Bella?" he called, knocking at the door.

"Coming!" Taking deep breaths, I smoothed the invisible wrinkles of my t-shirt and opened the door.

"Hi," he greeted, handing me a bouquet of roses. I thanked him and dashed inside to find a vase to put the flowers in.

Once it was covered, I went outside and left with him.

Twenty-five-ish minutes later, we arrived at his apartment building. I must say I was astonished at how fucking well-off he and his friends were. They lived in one of the highest buildings in Seattle, for crying out loud!

We got out of the car and spent another couple of minutes in the elevator. My nerves were killing me as I felt that we're getting closer and closer to his apartment.

"We're here, Bella," he said, opening the door. Ah, the usual bachelor pad; black and white scheme... but no socks. Wow.

"Nice place," I commented, scanning the gadgets compiled in one place. Gotta love their life.

"So, movies?" he asked, showing me a handful of DVDs. I smiled and said yes. I let him pick his choice; those were his DVDs, anyway.

By the time the movie started, we were both positioned on the couch, a bowl of chips, beers, and, for some reason, Tic Tacs prepared on the table in front of us.

Not yet half of the movie, I was already cuddled up on his side, leaning my body against his, and his arm surrounding me.

And _then _it happened. The kissing scene, I meant. I guess he picked this because it was sort of a rom-com movie, and I would approve. Yeah, even my body parts, erm, my _hidden _body parts, approved.

I gazed up at him through my lashes and saw that he was also staring back at me. Slowly, our faces were getting closer to each other until our lips touched. The sensation gave me a violent shudder.

"We could stop here if you want," he offered.

"No, let it flow," I whisper before pressing my lips to his again. Eventually, our arms were around each other and we were grabbing for dear life. In the middle of the make out scene, his tongue swept across my bottom lip, begging for permission. My whore side loved it.

I felt him turn off the TV and DVD player, and carried me to his bedroom. Inside my head, I was screaming, _Oh, my God! This is finally it. I'm getting laid!_

Our lips never ceased to move against each other, our tongues battling for dominance. A moan escaped my throat, making him groan in return.

When I started to feel his hands nearing my... you know... I stopped everything that was happening.

"Wait," I held up a finger, "first things first. You know my state, remember?"

One side of his lips quirked at my statement. "Okay..."

"Before we do this, I have one condition." Yep. Time to lay it all out.

He cocked an eyebrow. "You do? What is it?"

"You have to act like a virgin, too." I swear blood was seeping through my cheeks.

He tilted his head to the side. "I have to _act_?" I nodded my head.

"How am I gonna do that?"

"You're already doing it."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I am?"

I nodded my head once more. "Yes. You just have to pretend like you don't know anything."

He snorted. "Don't worry. I don't know much. Some people who claims to have lost their virginity can easily make that up by watching porn."

"What the-?" Gross.

He shrugged. "Weird but true. You just have to face the reality of life."

I rolled my eyes. "Can we get on with it already?"

"Oooh, someone's dying to get effed up here," he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him. Surprisingly, he licked it with his own tongue. I gasped, not knowing what to do.

"Fuck, you have to tell me what I should do," I ranted off.

"I told you, I don't know that much," he retorts.

"Why? Where in the heavens are you from?"

"Forks, Washington," he answered.

"What? I'm from Forks, too!" I didn't notice he had removed our shoes and socks already.

He leaned his face away from mine. "Fuck no! Then why don't I know you?"

"I wasn't that popular, you know."

He sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. "You know what? Let's just talk about this later, and get on with the task at hand."

"Which is?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Pretending to be a virgin."

I snickered. "True."

Next thing I knew, he was on top of me, nipping at my neck. His wandering hands roamed all over the upper part of my body. I bit my lip, realizing I couldn't resist him this time. His head went back up to my face and held both sides. Our lips crashed against each other, tongues fighting for dominance.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop," he breathed against my lips. I shook my head and pressed my body to his.

We continued what I thought was our little foreplay until my hands went to his shirt and removed its buttons. He took it off and made a move to pull mine up my head. It was like a little sexual dance.

His head moved down to my collarbone, where he sucked the hell out off. I managed to reach unclasp my bra, exposing one of my hidden body parts. His breathing hitched as he took sight of the foreign area.

I moaned when I felt my nipples harden. "Fuck me, uh…" he gasped. I wasn't sure if he was acting or not, because he definitely looked like a deer on headlights.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up. He noticed my stance and gently pushed me back down.

He cleared his throat, avoiding my gaze. "I, um, can I, um, t-touch?" He pointed at my boobs.

Weirded out, I pulled both of his hands and placed them on my chicas. "There. Happy?"

He nodded and shuddered.

Oh. Does that mean he's turned on? I turned him on? Damn.

He took one of his hands off and replaced it with his mouth. He kept pinching on my right tit while he did his usual thing with my left. I moaned once more, my eye balls rolling back to their sockets.

Breathing becomes harsh as he sat up and unbuttoned his pants. I was like, 'Oh, shit. I'm finally getting to see a real-life penis!'

When he was about to remove his boxers, though, I stopped him. I looked up at him at caught my lower lip between by teeth. "Can I remove this from you?" His jaw slacked, and dumbly bobbed his head up and down. Kind of embarrassed, I shyly pulled down his underwear. I must be beet red by the time the anticipated member was about to be seen… or, in this case, about to spring back to life. Seriously, the waiting is killing me.

"Uh, what's taking you so long, Bella?" Edward muttered. I froze for a bit, remembering this was Edward I was undressing. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact I was about to see his dick. _Wait until you wrap your mouth around it, _my sex-deprived brain commented. I would've shouted at myself if only Edward wasn't here.

Just as his pubes were showing, he added, "Don't worry. Take all the time you want. The view's nice from up here."

Confused, I glanced up only to see his ogling my boobs. Uh, okay? Maybe that made everything fair?

Not long after, his underwear was down his thighs, and I noticed that my eyes were actually closed. I opened them and gaped at the length of the… the… Oh, hell, a penis this long couldn't be true. This kind of stuff doesn't exist!

I heard him snicker. "Of course it does, Bella. It does in my world." Shit, I said it out loud!

I gulped, somehow experiencing a dilemma. How was he going to fit _this _in my hoohah? Holy shit.

"Um," I murmured, "can I touch it?"

"Sure you can."

I bet my face was sporting a shit-eating grin when I grabbed Edward's, um… I cleared my throat.

Curious, I pumped my hands on it back and forth the flesh. To my joy, I would've literally played with it, but _thank God,_ I was able to restrain myself. He let out a small "oh, shit" when I continued.

I decided to be a bit more forward and started plant languid kisses on his stomach, up to his chest, on his neck, and, finally, his mouth. I gripped his hair when he groaned, and kept pounding him with my hand. His hands moved to my hips and pushed my jeans down. I kicked them off and plopped down on the bed, bringing him with me.

We wrestled against each other… until it was time.

He was below me and positioning himself when he suddenly groaned and rubbed his face. I scrunched my hair and looked at him with concern-filled eyes. "You okay, Edward?" I checked. Gosh, it sounded weird hearing myself saying his name right now.

He sighed, deeply troubled. He crawled over and reached for his pants. Soon, he resurfaced, holding a square foil-like plastic. "Do you want me to use a condom or… not?"

"Uh," I muttered, unsure of what to say. Did I want to my first to be bare? Could he just remove the condom if I didn't feel like using it? Did I want to rink myself of getting accidentally knocked up because of not using the condom? Why wasn't I taking the pill from the start? Gah! So many questions in my head!

"Bella?" He gazed at me sincerely. "We could end this up here if you want."

I gasped. "What? No! I don't want any condoms." I avoided his stare. "I want it all to be natural."

"Are you sure? I mean, we're going to take risks here."

I inhaled deeply and looked straight at him. "Don't you know? Life is full of risks."

He gave me a lopsided smirk. I held both sides of his face and pulled him down for a kiss. As we kissed, he lifted my thighs and anchored them on his waist. He entered me. Slowly, he penetrated my area, and there was a slight burning. I hissed at the sensation, making us wait for a while until the pain stopped. A violent shiver followed before I nodded at him to move. I embraced him as he began to pump into me, at first, in a moderate speed.

"Ungh," he groaned, quickening the pace. I was panting when he pushed harder… and tighter… and faster.

"Edward…" I whimper. "Oh, f-fuck!"

"Come for me, Bella," he whispered in my ear. My ecstasy-addled brain just told me to nod, preparing itself for the incoming wave.

Finally, I moaned, spilling all over his member. He continued to pump, and then eventually ejected his seed three times. The bed shook as he dropped his weight on the bed. He spread his left arm and cuddled me closer to his body.

"Thank you for giving me the best first time I've ever had," he hummed, leaning his head to mine. For some unknown reason, I felt safe, like I was home.

Oh, yes, now I'd finally have a peaceful sleep.

* * *

***twiddles fingers* Soooo... what do you ladehs think? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm thanking all of you for the reviews and encouragements and shit. You make me feel awesome.**

**LOL Some suggested of some... ya know... stuff... I'll try to look at those. ;)**

**UNBETA'd.**

* * *

**5. SPANKING THE MONKEY (JACKING OFF) – HERE WE GO AGAIN**

**EPOV**

I had a fuck-awesome dream last night. It starred Bella, and, well, nothing else.

I sighed in content, turning sideways on the bed. Just then, a body moved beside me. I almost let out a yelp. Who the fuck?

"Edward?"

My torso quickly sat up, surprised – and terrified – that somebody called me in my room. Shit, I should've believed Jasper when he was warning me about ghosts in this fucking place.

And then someone tapped my back.

"What the fuck, man?" I screamed, shifting to my left. My eyes widened when I saw Bella arms crossed and narrowing her eyes at me.

"You don't fucking know me?" she demanded.

I gulped. Uh … "B-Bella?" _If you could just remove your arms from your boobs, that'd be more satisfying._

Her features had hurt plastered all over it. I wanted to punch myself in the face multiple times so badly.

"Uh, Bella, good morning," I greeted and sent her a weak smile.

Her narrowed eyes were still intact. "Good morning yourself."

I gave her a once-over. I almost forgot that she just lost her virginity last night… to_ me. _"Are you okay? Do you feel hurt?"

As if tasered to life, she looked at me, stunned. "Um, yeah. I'm okay." And there it went, her blush. I must admit it did blend in nicely with her skin. _Oh, to be able to lick it again. _I groaned, feeling my woody underneath the comforter. Ninja Bella.

Ignoring my aching dick, I scooted closer to her side. "Don't you feel sore? Do you want compress or something?" Couldn't you see I was going berserk here?

"Compress? What for?" She gave me a weird ass look.

I weaved my fingers to my hair in exasperation. "Whatever." I paused. "Do you have classes today?" _You see, I was just wondering if you could, by some miracle, agree to go out with me for real._

She pursed her lips. "Yeah, I do." She then looked down her body, and finally realized she didn't bring extra clothes. That earned me a sigh. "I don't have extra clothes, though."

I didn't understand why I was getting so protective of her, but here I was, contemplating if I could sneak into Jasper's room and try to find some of his wife's panties there.

Oh, yes, Jasper was married man. His wife's name was Alice. They got married early in order for her to be able to completely escape her crazy family in Florida. Good thing his parents loved her, or else, they wouldn't be having their monthly financial support. These past few days, she had been getting busy campaigning for Student Affairs President, and let me tell ya, she had her persuasive ways.

Digressing…

"Um, Edward, do you also have classes today?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nope." I climbed off the bed. "Just wait here okay. I'll hunt for underwear shit."

Before I got to the couple's bedroom door, I noticed a black laundry bag in the living room. Curious, I opened it and saw a bag full of underwear and bikinis.

"This must be Alice's," I muttered to myself, scrutinizing the contents. I shrugged indifferently, deciding not to care whoever owned them, and took a pair.

I went back to my room, and saw Bella still sitting on my bed, but spreading her legs widely. I swallowed hard, my dick springing to life again. Panting, I threw the garments to her. Her flush returned once more and thanked me silently.

"Can I use the bathroom?" she requested, grinning widely at me. I snorted at her antics, and nodded. She padded towards the bathroom _naked, _and locked the door. I stifled a smirk. Wait 'til she discovered what I had in there.

A few seconds after, I proved myself correct, and heard her scream, "Edward, why are you eating food in here?"

I grabbed her pillow and used it to suppress my laughter. A year ago, we had learnt from a 'Did-you-know?' blog that Cornflakes was originally created to work as an anti-aphrodisiac. Since then, we three had made it a tradition to put that cereal in our bathrooms so we could control ourselves from spending too much time in it, if you knew what I meant.

Unfortunately, my libido increased as I waited for Bella to come out of the bathroom, preferably still naked, and waggle her tits in front of me. I unconsciously grabbed my pillow and rested my head on it. I let out a sigh and began to slowly stoke myself.

"Naked Bella, mmm…" I mumbled, trying to picture what Bella was supposedly doing right now. Every stroke brought up more fuck hot images. "Nice…"

I pounded up and down, circling the head with my thumb every time my hand reached it. I must be in ecstasy when I took the pillow from my headboard and placed it on top of my woody. I knew I was neither dreaming nor drunk because I sure was sober, but the pillow _did _look a lot like Bella. Smiling lazily, I started to pound it on me.

"Ungh, ungh. Come on, baby, more," I commanded, pushing it deeper and deeper. Fuck yes. _Okay, okay… think of more thoughts… Bella massaging her tits… Bella touching herself… _"Shit, she's touching herself." Push, push, push… hooded eyes… _Bella moaning as I fuck her sideways… _"Goddamit, Bella, why do you have to be such a vixen?"_… Bella's on the same level as my junior… _"Fuck, Bella, suck it!"

I didn't hear the door open, so when I was about to blow, Bella exclaimed, "Oh, shit!"

"Oh, shit!" I repeated, covering myself using my Bella pillow. Uh, that was uncalled for.

Bella kept staring at me with bewildered eyes, frozen.

I cleared my throat and looked for a way to divert the situation away. "Um, Bella, you can use my clothes if you want."

She blinked furiously before finally moving to the closet. I shoved the pillow away from me and half-ran towards the bathroom to take a shower - a _much-needed _shower.

As I was about to close the door, Bella said, "Don't forget to use the Cornflakes!"

I turned around, planning to shoot a good comeback. What I didn't expect was _this_: "Bella, don't touch my Bella pillow!"

~SMUT U~

**BPOV**

"I can't believe you named your pillow after me," I mused, still not getting over the fact that he had a pillow he named Bella. I didn't know if I should be flattered or grossed out.

Like, dude, he masturbated on that shit!

_He fucked you, too, _my brain retorted. I scoffed at myself. Thank you, brain, for always going against me.

"We're here," Edward announced, parking the car on the lot. It was kinda sweet of him to drive me here especially today was his free day. I admitted of experiencing a swoon moment this morning.

"Are you leaving when I get out of the car?" I pressed, feeling unbelievably upset.

"Nah, I don't have anything to do today, so I'll just go to your classes," he replies. I bit my lip, giddiness overwhelming me. He would go to school just for me! But on second thought, maybe he did want to go to school… or maybe he was expecting someone? Well, we hadn't talked about anything yet. I guessed he wasn't a commitment-type of guy.

"What's up with the sad face?" he commented, touching my cheek. The want to cry was too tempting.

"Nothing." I opened the door and got out, shaking my head. I shouldn't be feeling like this.

"Hey, Bella, wait!" He had managed to keep up with me, and even bump me. "Are you okay, Bella? What's wrong? You suddenly changed mood. Man, you're giving me a whiplash."

Exhaling through my nose, I decided that I should just enjoy the moment while it lasted. I gazed at him sideways and sent him a smirk. "I'd like to try that on you next time."

Shocked by my pass, he was stunned to silence, gaping like a fish. I tried to be bold and daring by pulling him for a searing kiss. It was short, but enough to keep him for a few more hours.

Like I said, it was only a chaste one, but Edward acted all exaggerating and was panting. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and winked at him instead before I continued on my way.

"Have I told you that you look hot in my clothes?" he whispered in my ear. A shudder ran through me.

I squealed when he pinched my ass.

Oh, my God. What had I done?

* * *

**So... did I do justice to my first chapter? See you next week!**


End file.
